Tudor story Okie, I haven't thought up a title!
by Myrtle
Summary: No original HP characters involved. Set at Hogwarts, during Tudor times. Chapter one-before Hogwarts. Katharine is eleven. her mother is a witch, and her greatest fear is what the muggles would do if they knew.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: The characters (for once) actually belong to me! Mhuahahahaaa! Naaa. you're welcome to borrow them, if you're that desperate, but tell me first! Anyway, as I was saying, The characters do belong to me, but the world of Hogwarts belongs entirely to JK Rowling (though WB may try to tell everyone otherwise!)  
  
Katharine May was eleven years old. She lived with her mother, Jane, in a fairly small cottage, though more than large enough for the two of them. She had no brothers or sisters, and new nothing about her father. Her mother had never told her where he was, or whether or not he was dead. This was, of course, a time when divorce hardly existed, even amongst the richest and most powerful nobles in the country.  
  
Katharine occasionally went into the village, and once or twice a year she would go to buy cloth from the drapery in the nearest town. Until last year, he mother had done this, but now she was eleven, she trusted her. Nobody knew exactly where Jane's money had come from (least of all Katharine), but they weren't badly off, and often had a new dress each, every year or two.  
  
These rare visits to the village, where the only opportunities Katharine had, to talk to other people of her own age, though their parents didn't encourage them to approach her. You see, because she and her mother generally kept away from other people, and nobody knew much about them, there were all kinds of rumours and speculation. For instance, some of the villagers swore that Jane May was a witch.  
  
Jane was never referred to as Mrs May, or Widow May. In fact, there was some doubt that she had ever been married at all. This was another reason for the villagers to keep their children away from her daughter, Katharine.  
  
Whatever they believed about her mother, they couldn't find anything remotely strange or abnormal about Katharine. She had ordinary, light brown, slightly wavy, long hair, and brown eyes. There were no visible signs to the superstitious muggle, that she was a witch. She wasn't even left-handed. The only thing that they regarded as being unnatural about her, was the fact that she could read. Girls in those days, except from wealthy families, could rarely read or write, unless there was a 'Dame school' in their village, in which case they may have known the alphabet, but little else. In their opinion, Katharine's education was nothing less than abnormal.  
  
Katharine tended to ignore these people. She was fully aware that her mother was a witch, and even more conscious of what would happen if the muggles knew. In this time, even rumour and suspicion were dangerous enough. In 1569, a list of forbidden magical practices had been produced, including summoning spirits, telling where lost objects were, and even curing men or animals. They were all punishable by death, and the laws were still in force at the time when Katharine was alive.  
  
She was sure that escaping this penalty would be much easier, if they had lived a few centuries earlier, or lived in Scotland. Flame freezing charms were simple, Katharine could do them quite well, and she was only a child. Her mother had told her about Wendelin the Weird, in the Middle Ages, who actually enjoyed being 'burned'. Of course, this punishment was more painful that the current ones, on the many occasions when an innocent muggle was caught instead. Punishments had changed since then. It was only in Scotland that witches were still burned. The penalty was still death, but by hanging, and Katharine had a feeling that flame-freezing charms would be of no use whatsoever. She was a very anxious sort of girl, and being hanged for witchcraft was one of her worst fears. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer-Hogwarts and the whole magical world belongs to JK Rowling (duh!)  
  
It was about one month later, on the 20th July 1597, that she received a letter. It was written on the heavy parchment (complete with holes!) which was usual then, and bound into a scroll with a violet ribbon. It was delivered by a large owl.  
  
Dear Miss May, (It said) You are requested to commence your magical education, at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, this forthcoming school year. We will send a portkey, on receiving a reply. Term starts on the first of September. You must wear black robes, and a black cloak, with silver clasps. You will also need a wand and a cauldron. Pets are not allowed, but you may bring an owl for communication purposes. These items can be purchased in Diagon Alley, London. Your sincerely, Professor Incantesimo, Headmaster Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Katharine quickly showed the letter to her mother. Now she was worried about how she was going to get to London, to buy her school equipment. It was a long way, and they didn't really have money to spend on horses. Jane was happy that Katharine was going to Hogwarts, her old school, and seemed very relaxed about it all.  
  
"You can have my old robes and cloak." She said. "They will do well enough. I haven't worn them since I left Hogwarts."  
  
"But what about a wand and cauldron?" she said. "Apparently we will have to get them in London!"  
  
"True. I certainly can't spare my wand or cauldron for so long. Well, we'll have to go to London, I suppose." She smiled in the way she often did, which really irritated Katharine. It always showed that her mother knew something magical that she didn't. Well, that would be one of the many good things about going to Hogwarts. She would be a real witch.  
  
"Also." continued Jane, "You had better have a new dress as well. After all, it will be a long time before you'll be back here again to buy another one." Katharine grinned. She was picturing the dress in her head. Her needlework was improving, and she was sure she could make a neat ruff to go round the neck, which was the fashion. "You can choose some cloth yourself. Nothing too bright." She handed Katharine a few coins. Hmmm..blue or green?. Katharine wondered.  
  
In the end, after the one hour walk into town, she had decided on blue. She bought a large piece of fine wool. It was a darkish blue, but a very rich colour. It wasn't overly expensive either, so she bought a small strip of white lace to make her ruff. She knew her mother wouldn't agree to make that.  
  
When she returned home, she laid the fabric on the table, beside the robes and cloak which her mother had put there. Then she fetched a feather, a knife, ink and some parchment. She stripped away all of the feathery part, until there was nothing left but a long stick. She trimmed of the bottom, to a pointed shape, and slit it. The slit wasn't quite straight. but it would do. In her neatest handwriting she wrote,  
  
Dear Professor Incantesimo, I have received your letter, and am writing to accept my place at Hogwarts School. Thank-you very much. Your sincerely, Katharine Elizabeth May 


End file.
